


Longueur

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [803]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony writes a song.





	Longueur

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/13/2001 for the word [longueur](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/13/longueur).
> 
> longueur  
> A dull and tedious passage in a book, play,musical composition, or the like.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #452 Light bulb moment.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Longueur

Tony played the longueur on the piano. The dull passage bothered him. He was working this for Jethro. He didn't want it to be dull.

He kept playing the part over and over trying to figure out how to fix it and make it sound the way he imagined it in his mind. He'd change it a little and play it again, trying to find those sounds that he was searching for.

Finally, Tony had a light bulb moment and rewrote the entire section giving it a happier and woodier feel that reminded him more of Jethro. It worked amazingly well. Now, Tony just hoped that Jethro would like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
